


Like Flying

by Arukou



Series: Tumblr Archive the Second [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor D/s overtones, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou
Summary: Peggy's been leading their physical relationship to this point, but tonight, Steve takes the initiative to try something new.





	Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about how wall sex must be so easy for Steve, so what about…and then this happened… Probably not historically accurate, but I don’t give a damn.

Peggy had never been one to claim the wilting flower, but her partners in bed had never been particularly…zealous either. Not the way Steve was. Thomas had been well-mannered, if terribly predictable. Annabell didn’t care for penetration, and while extremely skilled fingers against her clitoris were quite enjoyable, it wasn’t always what Peggy was after between the sheets. 

Steve, though. Oh Steve. Peggy had never been with someone quite like him, so damn eager to please. He looked up at her with his big blue eyes and his hopeful eyebrows and asked, pretty as a picture, “Tell me what you want? Please?” In any other man an order, but in him a plea. And so Peggy told him. Marks sucked into her neck, teeth rough over her breasts, an insistent rhythm inside her, forceful enough that the slap of their skin together echoed her racing heart. What Steve lacked in experience, he made up for in astute scholarship of her body.

She shouldn’t have been surprised he’d put use to his new-found knowledge in ways she hadn’t even anticipated.

They tumbled out together into the chill October air, the light of the pub at their backs, the damp of the night before them. Peggy had had only a sherry, and Steve of course, could not get drunk at all, but the raucous atmosphere of the pub soaked into their skins, and sent them bobbing and weaving, giggling like school children. On a whim, Peggy whirled into Steve’s chest, a poor approximation of a dance, but one that made the corners of his eyes wrinkle in joy nonetheless.

“Come back to my place for a coffee,” she murmured, looking up at him through her eyelashes, willing him to catch her meaning. He had the whole night, she knew—she’d peeked at his schedule, after all. And Steve, sweet, kind, stubborn Steve. His lips curled at the edges and his eyes dropped to her collarbone, just for a moment.

“You sure?” he asked, and he was so close she could just smell the sour scent of ale on his breath.

“Positive. I need someone to keep me warm.”

His eyes dropped again, she felt hunger stir inside her when his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down twice. His fingers tightened a little against her back, and she hummed her approval, urging him closer still.

“Well, a lady does need to keep warm,” he murmured, and then they were stumbling off again, their laughter echoing off the black fronts of brick buildings.

She could barely remember the walk back to her flat, giddiness rising in her chest, more potent than any liquor, Steve’s hand warm at her back, only very occasionally dropping lower to palm her hip or her buttocks. God, but he was magnificent. Her fingers trembled when she pulled out her keys, and he put his big hand over hers, steadying her as she turned them in the lock. When she glanced at him, she felt something within herself unfurl like a lioness, stretching and taking him in, staring with a deep hunger. 

The moment they were inside, Steve flicked the lock with quick, clever fingers, and then whirled, pressing her back against the heavy wood of the door. “Peg,” he breathed, so close his lips brushed hers as he spoke, “I want to do something for you. Can I?”

“Like a school boy, you are,” she murmured, digging her fingers into his shoulders, reveling in the hard muscle that bracketed his spine. “Ask properly.”

He shuddered and mouthed at her jaw, not daring to kiss her just yet. “May I do something for you, Peg, Peggy, please? It’ll be so good, I’ll be so good for you.”

The lioness within her grew tired of circling, and so Peggy pounced, pulling him down into a biting kiss, nibbling at his lips and licking into his mouth for just a taste of him. “Well,” she murmured, drawing back so she could bite at the side of his neck, “if it will be very good—”

“So good for you.”

“—then you may.”

Under her hands, Steve’s shuddering jittered into a massive quake for only a moment, and then his fingers were busy fumbling at the seed buttons of her dress. The poor boy. There were so many of them, and he was properly taking his time, trying not to rip them free or damage the delicate silk taffeta. “Dearest, give me a little something to remember you by, just there on my collarbone, and I’ll do the rest.”

And so Steve did, sucking and soothing in turn, his lips a feverish press over her skin. He raised one hand to palm her breast, simply cradling, as though she was something to be cherished and held gently. Ridiculous. She wasn’t made of glass.

With a “hah” of triumph, she undid the last of the buttons and slid her dress from her shoulders, leaving it to snake down her hips. Steve immediately moved to newly exposed skin, tonguing at the top of her brassier, fingering the line of her underwear. “May I Peg,” he murmured, working one clever finger beneath the elastic. “Please?”

“Be my guest,” she purred, and threw her head back as he kissed the center of her chest, working the clasps at the center of her back. Once it was loose, he tossed it to the side with such disregard that something in Peggy awoke anew, hungrier than before. Her underwear was given similar treatment and suddenly he was kneeling before her, looking up, still in his dapper uniform, his hair in disarray from where her fingers had run through it.

“Tell me if you don’t like it,” he said, a shadow of doubt passing over his face. Suddenly afraid for him, she leaned down and cupped his jaw, pressing her thumb over the sharp angle of his cheekbone. “I’m sure I’ll love it darling.”

An expression passed over his face, one of surety, just as stubborn as what she’d seen in him back at Camp Lehigh, and then he slipped his arms under her thighs, cupping her lower back, and lifted her up and up and up. Her head spun for a moment with the unexpected change, and she pressed a hand to the ceiling, just a few inches shy of where it might’ve given her an unpleasant knock. Beneath her, face between her thighs, Steve still gazed up, lips parted and eyes eager.

Oh. _Oh!_

“Yes,” she breathed, and then she had to close her eyes when he pulled her closer, his lips and nose buried in the folds between her legs. Feeling it was torture enough. She couldn’t imagine watching. And yet just a moment later, her traitor eyes opened again and she glanced down, reaching unthinking to lace her fingers through his hair.

They had done this before, his tongue inside her, her hands tugging at him, but then he’d been unsure of himself, and she’d guided him every step of the way. Now, though, it seemed he needed no help at all, and he sucked and licked at her with wanton abandon, his head bobbing and moving ever so slightly as she looked on. Just once, his tongue passed over her clitoris, and Peggy hissed, pressing back against the wall behind her. 

It was a kind of torture, being held in his arms like this, his fingers pressing into the dimples of her back, his arms spreading her wide for the taking. She wanted to buck into him, to drag him up so that she might kiss him and taste herself on him, but in the air, head nearly touching the ceiling, she was at his mercy. He sucked again and she moaned, pressing a wrist to her mouth to try and keep quiet.

When next she glanced down, she found his eyes open, fixed upon her, watching with an eager hunger that matched her own. When he caught her looking, he deliberately slid further, nose at her clitoris and tongue inside her and oh god, when did he get so wicked? Surely it wasn’t her who taught him _this_. 

She could see the glint of her desire on his nose and cheeks, and somehow it was her undoing, seeing him slick and wet like that. She threw her head back again and pushed as best she could with what little leverage she had, trying to urge his tongue and lips where she wanted them most. Oh it was like playing with fire, the way he closed his eyes and turned his head just a little, licking from the very edge of her perineum all the way along her clitoris, his teeth just the barest hint of sharpness against her labia. Too much and yet not enough. Her back arched and she shuddered and he sucked and sucked, and she melted, panting, into his arms.

At last, he pulled back just a little, and truly it was a sight that sent her belly twisting all over again, the way his mouth glistened with her pleasure. “Good?” he asked, glassy-eyed, and all Peggy could do was laugh, pressing a hand over her eyes as she tipped further into the wall.

“My darling, if you must ask, it was fantastic. I’ve never, it was,” she sighed and was instantly mortified. She was not the sort of woman who sighed over a man. “I do hope you’ll do it again, sometime.”

Steve’s grin was sweet, unabashed. She could hardly reconcile it with the man who only a few moments ago had been sucking so mercilessly at her most intimate parts. It made something in her heart turn over and curl up in contentment, and she wondered just when he’d become so dear.

“Now then, would you like to put me down so we can continue this in a more comfortable location, and preferably with you in fewer clothes?”

He blushed fiercely, the red of his cheeks a lovely contrast to the white of her thighs, and then gently, he eased her to the ground. She wound her fingers into his hair again, just where he knelt before her, his hands still clutching helplessly at her thighs, and she smiled. “Lovely, my darling. Just lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com/post/150015799221/i-was-just-thinking-about-how-wall-sex-must-be-so).


End file.
